Love Letter
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: One of my very first pieces of fanfiction. I'll keep it posted for ow, even though I had no clue what I was doing :P IchiRuki, OOC, fluff, romance.
1. Chapter 1: The words I Have

Disclaimer: if I owned Bleach, then the RukiaxIchigo fans would be happy. _Very _happy.

"Damn it!" I cried at the top of my voice as I crumbled up what seemed to me like my fifty-billionth piece of paper. Pulling out (yet another) clean sheet, I put my head in my hands. Why did this have to be so damn hard?

I knew that I loved her. I knew that I had to let her know how I felt. I just couldn't seem to be able to write the words down on paper.

I reflected on what exactly I liked about Rukia.

She was smart. She always knew what to do. She seemed to know how to get me to get over whatever was bugging me at the moment and do whatever needed to be done. There didn't seem to be anything I asked her that she didn't know the answer to.

Her eyes were definitely one of them. They were a sort of dark violet color, kind of hard to describe. They always seemed to sparkle, like gemstones caught in the sunlight…

"Come on, Ichigo," I muttered under my breath, "don't be getting all sappy here."

I scowled. Then again, I always seemed to do that. But she could always make me smile.

Not that I'd ever tell her that.

I was kind of stupid that way.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of inspiration. It crashed down over me, and I knew just what to write.

When I was done, I debated whether or not I should sign my name. I decided it would be better to get it over with. I signed my name and folded the paper.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I intended to slip the letter into Rukia's school bag while she was talking to Orihime. So, as soon as she turned her back, I leaned over and lifted the flap.

The note slipped in perfectly. Unfortunately for me, I also succeeded in falling out of my chair to land unceremoniously onto the floor. I heard laughter echoing around me and felt my face go red.

A single pale hand was outstretched toward me. I slapped it away angrily.

"I do _not _want any help, okay?" I yelled.

"Sorry."

I froze and looked up. Rukia seemed a little stung. I instantly felt bad. She was only trying to help.

I could hardly concentrate during class. I kept casting sideways glances over at Rukia, but she never opened her bag or even took her eyes off the front of the classroom.

_Damn it, _I thought, _open the fucking backpack, Rukia!_

Finally, the first break period came. Everyone stood around talking to each other. Uuryu and Chad were quietly absorbed in a game of chess in the back corner. They were lucky. They didn't have to worry about catching a girl. Not that the Bishounen Uuryu or the totally buffed-out macho-man Chad would have a problem with that, anyway. It only seemed to be me who had girl trouble. Me, Mr. Frowny-face, carrot-top Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh, my God, Rukia! That is so awesome!"

My head jerked toward where Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia were sitting. Rukia held a neatly unfolded piece of paper in her hands.

My love letter.

Rukia was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears. The sort of look that always made me melt into a little puddle of happiness. Okay, I know I'm being totally out of character here, but that was exactly how I felt.

(RUKIA'S POV)

I couldn't believe that anyone would take the trouble to write anything to me, let alone a love letter. I never thought I was worth the time.

_**Dear Rukia,**_

_**I'm not good with words. In fact, I'm **__**horrible **__**with words. So, to me at least, it's not really surprising that every time I look at your amethyst eyes I lose what few words that I have. Every time I hear your laugh, I always want to hear it again. Every time I see you smile, I want to see it again. I always wish you would be happy more often. **_

_**Anyway, that's beside the point. **_

_**You always seem to know me better than I know myself. You may not even notice how I look at you in class, but in all honesty, it's better that way. You'd probably be better off with someone else. Someone handsomer than me, taller than me, stronger than me, smarter than me…you get the idea. **_

_**I'm not perfect. I'm about as far from perfect as you could get. You, on the other hand, pretty much are. Either way, I just **__**have **__**to tell you this. It's a secret that I haven't shared with anybody, but I want to share with you. And that secret is this:**_

_**I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. **_

_**This isn't the cheesy "love-at-first-sight" type of love, either. In all honesty, the first time I met you, I hated you. But soon I thought of you as my friend. Then, as something more than that.**_

_**I love you, and I hope you love me. But if you don't that's fine. I'm not asking for a miracle. I don't have much to give you but my heart. So, I'll give it to you. My only hope is that you'll keep it. **_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

I stared at the writing. I had never known Ichigo felt that way about me. I whispered his name quietly, so that only I could hear it.

"_Ichigo"._ His name rolled off my tongue so easily.

In a way, I'd been hoping that he felt like this about me. In all honesty, I'd been considering writing him a love letter for quite some time. Looks like he beat me to it. I giggled slightly (HIGHLY out of character for me). Rukia Kurosaki. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

I let out a deep sigh.

"Rukia…you are so lucky," Orihime said. Did I detect just a hint of jealousy?

I snickered.

"What's so funny?" she asked, slightly miffed.

"Oh, nothing," I said dismissively.

I rested my head in the palm of my hand and stared over at the back of Ichigo's head.

He was blushing a little bit, looking straight ahead, anxiety crossing his face.

He looked so cute that way.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me You Love Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach, no matter how much I want to. If I owned Bleach, this would not be fanfiction, thank you very much. Got that out of the way! HA! You can't sue me!**

(Ichigo's POV)

I expected Rukia would confront me about the letter eventually. I just didn't expect it to be so _soon._

It was a little bit after dinner and I decided to head upstairs to do my homework. I struggled with a particularly aggravating algebra equation when I felt two thin, warm arms slip around my shoulders.

"You've got some explaining to do," Rukia said in a singsong voice.

I attempted to glare at her, but she could see that I didn't really mean it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said simply. Hopefully if I played dumb then she's shut up. I didn't want to talk about it now.

"Oh, yes you do."

That Goddamn smirk…that was just too much! It looked so cute on her tiny, porcelain face.

She snaked her hand around my waist and gave me an awkward sort of half hug. It was the best she could do while we were in this position.

Rukia grabbed the armrest of the chair and spun it around so I was facing her fully. She was wearing an indigo cotton yukata cinched at the waist. It was really cute on her, the way it draped itself so subtly around her curves.

Her hands rested on her hips, lips still curled up in that smirk.

"Well?" she demanded.

I stood up. Slowly, I put one hand on her cheek. My heart started pounding as I stared into those beautiful eyes, wide open in surprise. I leaned in little by little until my lips just barely brushed against hers. Then, I increased the pressure until I was kissing her.

Some giddy, almost electrifying sensation coursed through me. I took her other cheek in my right hand and pressed us closer together.

Rukia seemed to be shocked at first, and then she started kissing me back, flinging her arms around my neck to pull us even closer. My heart was pounding so fast that I wondered if it was going to beat right out of my chest.

I decided in that moment that I would always want Rukia. I would always _need _Rukia. She was like some infinitely powerful drug, and I was the hopeless addict. I would never, _ever _get enough of her.

There was no way I was awake. This was too perfect to be real.

I broke off the kiss when I could no longer put off the action of breathing. I inhaled deeply while Rukia pouted a little bit.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked incredulously.

"I had to breath _sometime, _Rukia," I replied, taking my hands off her face and wrapping them around her thin waist instead.

She leaded against my shoulder, grinning, as I had never seen her grin before. It was the kind of smile that lit up her whole face and seemed to make the whole world a little brighter. Her light was like a beacon in the darkness. Without it, I would be cold, lost, and very, very lonely.

I buried my head in her hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of lavender and rosewater. It was intoxicating. Just like everything else about her.

I heard Rukia let out a small sigh. Her grip around my neck tightened a bit. It was a sort of possessive, anxious grip; like she was worried that I'd disappear if she ever let go.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked down, afraid to meet my eyes.

"…Tell me you love me."

I was just a bit taken aback (HUGE understatement) but I complied.

"I love you," I said somberly. "I love you, I'll always love you, and I'll never love another girl unless it's you."

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked straight in the eye, tears welling up in those amethyst orbs. "Ichigo…do you really mean that?"

I cradled her head in my chest. "Yeah. Every word."

"I just…I just feel like this isn't real. I'm afraid that I'm only asleep, and that at any moment I'm gonna wake up and you won't really be in love with me."

I furrowed my brow as I spoke. "This isn't a dream, Rukia. I thought it might be at first, but…it's not. I promise you that."

Rukia smiled a bit and kissed me again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The alarm clock read about eleven forty-five in the middle of the night. I just lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Rukia was curled up in my arms, fast asleep, wearing the pair of yellow plaid pajamas she'd stolen from my sister.

I could feel her chest rise and fall with every slow, deep breath she took. She looked so peaceful, her mind off in another world.

I didn't want to go to sleep. I just wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life. Just like this. I figured if I had to die right now, I would be happy. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear a wolf (or maybe just a dog) howling. I didn't think anything of it until I heard the sound of shattering glass and screaming people.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

Rukia groaned in protest as I pushed her off me so I could stand up and head to the window, but she trailed behind me anyway.

A giant (not to mention _ugly) _hollow was chasing after some people who lived across the street from our hospital.

"Damn it!" I yelled loudly, immediately earning me a punch in the shoulder from Rukia.

"Do you want to wake up your family?" she asked under her breath. "Look, let's just get out there and take care of that thing!"  
I just nodded as I threw open the window.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Two hours and fourteen hollows later…

"Damn it!" I yelled again as I was thrown a good fifty feet away, slamming hard against a concrete wall.

Rukia ran over to me wearing the familiar loose black soul reaper uniform with the white sash and sandals.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" she asked quickly, glancing at me while trying to keep an eye on the hollow.

"Yeah," was my equally quick reply. I stood up gingerly. I wasn't hurt too badly, so I just got a better grip on my zanpachuto and joined back up with Rukia.

"Okay, Rukia, I've got an idea. I'll stay out here and distract this thing while you come up and get it from behind, got it?"

"Yeah."

Rukia ran to get in position as I began phase two of my plan.

"HEY, UGLY!" I cried, "LOOK OVER HERE!"

the creature immediately gave me its undivided attention.

_Perfect, _I thought, _just keep comin' at me._

The hollow raised one of its many limbs to strike me dead.

There was a flash, and the hollow let out a loud shriek. I dropped my zanpachuto to cover my ears.

The hollow shattered into a million points of light before disappearing completely. Rukia stood firmly on the ground, a serious expression on her face.

"That's what you get for screwing with us, ya damn freak show," she said.

I couldn't help what I did next. I threw back my head and laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"You just look so cute when you're pissed off," I replied around the giggles.

Rukia did her best impression of my scowl, which made me laugh even harder.

It took a while to sneak back into the house, but we managed to get back into my room at around half past three in the morning.

I yawned. "We've been up a long time," I commented.

Rukia looked at me slyly.

"Well, I sure hope you don't mind staying up just a little longer," she breathed in my ear, giving my hips a little squeeze.

I smirked at her and pulled her onto my bed. We immediately sunk into the covers, our lips glued to each other.

Rukia's body felt so warm under my hands. So soft next to my skin.

I would never get enough of her. Ever.

I know that it's cheesy to say I fell in love. I know it sounds like something out of a fairy tale. I know it's really clichéd to talk about true love. Lots of people say true love doesn't exist and write it off as a fantasy- something you only find in children's tales.

Well, maybe those children's tales make more sense than people think.

Next up: Chapter Three! Please review! If you do, I will love you forever! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Cross Your Heart

Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN BLEACH, AND I AM SICK OF SAYING SO! THIS WOULD NOT BE A FRICKING FANFICTION IF I OWNED THE FRIKEN SERIES! Anyway, on with the show! (or the fanfic, anyway.)

Sorry this chapter's taken so long. I gots a case of writer's block.

Chapter Three: Cross My Heart and Hope to Die

(RUKIA'S POV)

It was about five thirty in the morning when I woke up, Ichigo's arms wrapped lightly around me. I tugged the blankets a little tighter around me and cuddled a little closer to him.

"Rukia," he muttered, shifting slightly in his sleep.

_Aaaaaaw, _I thought, smiling a little. _He's dreaming about me._

It really was cute watching him, too. His face, so often stuck in that irritating frown of his, was relaxed and peaceful. So different from his usual manner.

"Rukia," he said again, this time almost a whisper. His body tensed up , tightening his grip around me.

"Don't…"

"Don't leave…don't leave me alone. I love you…"

I narrowed my eyes. He was just as insecure about this as I was. he needed to know exactly what I felt about him.

I put my lips up to his ear.

"I love you, Ichigo," I whispered, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll never leave your side. I promise."

"Promise?"

I jumped a little. He was talking back to me?

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said solemnly.

His grip went a little slack when I spoke those words. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and fell back asleep as the sun barely began to creep up over the buildings of Karakura town, still safe and warm in the arms of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_I have decided to continue this story! The next chapter will be out soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: I Didn't Do Anything

Okay, I FINALLY updated this! Sorry for everyone who waited for this. I just forgot about it for a while.

By the way, I don't own Bleach.

When Rukia woke up, Ichigo was out of bed. She could hear an angry voice downstairs. She hopped out from under the covers and ran down the staircase.

_Byakuya?_

Ichigo was red in the face, shouting at Byakuya, who looked angry.

"I told you, I didn't…you know…_do _anything with her!

"You. Slept. With. My. Sister." Byakuya said accusingly.

"We shared a bed, yeah. But we didn't actually _do _anything. We didn't have…" Ichigo turned fuchsia, clearly not able to say the word.

"Niisama!" Rukia called as she ran down the stairs. Byakuya took her up in a brief, awkward embrace.

"Don't be angry with Ichigo. I'm the one you should get mad at. I'm the one who _wanted _to sleep with him."

"Oh, Rukia," the older man said disapprovingly. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Niisama, I'm still…a…you know…" she turned a bright pink.

"Virgin?" Ichigo offered.

"Stay out of this, Kurosaki!" Byakuya snapped.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," Rukia said adamantly. "You don't have to worry. Besides, I'm not a child. I'm old enough to make my own choices."

Byakuya sighed. "I know you are Rukia. And I guess I'm being overprotective, but…"

"Hold that thought," Ichigo cut in. "Rukia," he said nervously. "Um…crap! I'm no good at this!" he took a deep breath. "I…you know I love you."

"Yeah," Rukia encouraged.

"And...you love me, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… I've been saving this for a while."

He pulled a glittering diamond ring from his back pocket.

"Rukia…will you marry me?"

Rukia stared for a moment, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Byakuya's jaw opened slightly from shock.

Rukia's lip quivered.

"Of course I will, Ichigo," she finally replied, throwing her arms around his neck. "Ichigo, I love you so much!"

Byakuya sighed again, hiding his face behind his hand.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I've always thought of you as my true sister," he began. "And I want to see you happy, but it's kind of hard to give you away like this."

Rukia nodded. "I can understand that."

Ichigo offered Byakuya a small smile. "Don't worry about it," he assured. "She'll still be your sister after we get married." He held out his hand. Byakuya shook it, giving Ichigo a grin of his own.

Chapter five will hopefully be up soon. It involved a wedding brawl and all that good stuff!


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Well, Not Quite

**A/N **I haven't updated this in soooooo long, I know! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!

XXX

It was all going by so fast.

One moment it seemed Rukia was barely getting used to the idea that Ichigo might actually love her back, and the next she was getting married. Three months were gone in a whirl of gowns and glitter.

She walked out onto the aisle on Byakuya's arm, smiling as she'd never smiled before, a bouquet of her favorite blue irises in her hand.. Even Byakuya himself was beaming and even looked a little teary-eyed.

"You look beautiful," he said under his breath.

"Thank you."

"No matter what happens after this," Byakuya assured, "You'll still always be my little sister."

"Good to know."

Ichigo stood at the end of the aisle, grinning stupidly and red around the collar. Isshin was crying his 'manly' tears and exclaiming 'Masaki, how I wish you were here right now! Our son is all grown up!" Renji stood a little ways off, looking jealous and angry. Orihime was bawling her eyes out, causing her mascara to run all down the front of her pale blue bridesmaid's dress.

Byakuya let go of his stepsister's arm, and a single tear slid down his face.

Rukia looped her arm around Ichigo's, flashing him a coquettish grin and winking. Ichigo's grin turned lopsided, looking rather goofy. Chad, his best man, chuckled slightly.

The priest smiled and began the wedding. Ichigo turned his head and gave Rukia a smile as warm as summer sunshine. The look was unusual for him, unexpected, and ultimately very flattering on his face. Rukia smiled back, closing her eyes and snuggling against his arm.

"I. Have. HAD IT!"

Renji broke through the crowd and tackled Ichigo to the ground.

"OW! Hey, what the hell are you doing, you bastard?" Ichigo yelled, returning to his former composure.

He shoved Renji off, standing up quickly, ready for a fight.

"Did you think I'd just let you ruin everything just because you don't like me?" Ichigo demanded, his temper rising in his throat.

"It's not just because I don't like you!" Renji shouted. "This isn't about you at all!"

He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his suit and threw him into where the bridesmaids were standing, taking Matsumoto and Orihime to the ground with him.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo hollered.

Renji eyes were narrow with anger.

"It's about _Rukia!" _he shouted. "Do you think…do you know how much I want to be in your position right now? To know that I have Rukia alone…forever?"

Renji turned away, growling under his breath.

"Well, how does that make it right to have you crash my wedding and beat up Ichigo?" Rukia screeched, trying not to cry. "You ruined _everything!"_

She stormed out of the chapel, the wind blowing the doors shut behind her.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked nervously, she and Matsumoto helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo's face was blank.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he said in a monotone. Then, looking at Renji, he added, "Thanks a lot, jerkass," before following Rukia out of the building.

**A/N **I know, I know! I've probably disappointed a lot of people for making you wait so long for this short of a chapter! Please don't hate me! I'll try to get the next chapter up with less of, you know, a huge time gap!


	6. Chapter 6: All That Matters

Rukia ran down the street, ignoring the mutterings of the passersby who saw her. Tears poured down her face, ruining her makeup. Storm clouds built up in the sky, and it started pouring. She didn't care.

Renji ruined _everything. _Everything had gone off without a hitch until he decided to be a total retard and screw it all up. Everything she and Ichigo had planned…everything they had hoped for…it would never happen now. And it was all _his _fault.

"Rukia!"

She turned around. Ichigo was running up to her through the downpour. He waved to her, slowing down before coming to a halt in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring at the wet pavement. "It all went wrong, didn't it?"

"You're dang right it all went wrong!" Rukia shrieked.

"Listen…there's no need to get upset…"

"There is _every _reason to get upset!"

"Rukia…chill out. We can work something out-"

"NO!"

How could he be so calm? Usually _he _was the one flying off the handle. _He _was always the one to fly into a rage at the slightest provocation. _He _was the hot-blooded one. So why wasn't he mad now?

"Rukia, _listen _to me," Ichigo begged. "Even though things didn't work out today, we've still got the rest of our lives to figure things out."

He lifted her chin, smiling. "Don't worry about a thing. I love you, and isn't that what's really important?"

Rukia sniffed.

"Even if I have to go to Hell and back just to be beside you every day, then I will. I would die a thousand fiery deaths just to keep you safe. I don't care about anything else-all I really know is that I love you."

Rukia smiled a little.

"That sounds weird coming from you," she pointed out.

"Shut up."

Ichigo took Rukia by the hand and kissed her.

It may not have worked out today, but they really did have the rest of their lives.

They were still together now, sharing this moment with each other.

They were in love.

And that was all that mattered.

**A/N **this is the real end, people! Thanks for reading, and I may do an epilogue at some point. But not now. Please review!


	7. Epilogue: Happiness

(Ichigo POV)

Kids running and laughing across the front lawn. Birds chirping overhead, sharing their music with anyone who would stop and listen. The one I love sitting beside me, laughing and smiling a smile warm enough to warm a thousand winter days.

I smile as well. I feel peaceful, and at ease with the world.

I didn't think I could ever be this happy.

I guess I was wrong.

**A/N **super short, but I like it! Please review!


End file.
